Battle of the Broadcasters
Battle of the Broadcasters is a program on SNY. It aired in 2014. The show is in the format of a regular trivia game show. Hosted by Kevin Burkhardt, "Battle of the Broadcasters" matches the critically acclaimed broadcast booth of Gary Cohen, Keith Hernandez, and Ron Darling against the WOR team of Howie Rose, Josh Lewin, and Seth Everett in a head-to-head battle of the minds with a series of tests to determine which team knows the most about the Mets. The show is presented by Citi. The show was taped on Tuesday, June 24 at the SNY studios in New York. There is also an audience that watched the taping of the show. In 2015, it became Beat the Booth. Battle of the Broadcasters puts them through the wringer with four rounds of challenging Mets trivia questions developed exclusively by the Elias Sports Bureau. The rounds, modeled after the most memorable game shows of yesteryear, include Terrific Trivia, a rapid fire round of far-ranging questions; Three Strikes and You're Out, where teams battle the clock to provide the most correct answers to a single question before accumulating three incorrect responses; Shea What?, a head-to-head contest where both teams race to buzz in first with correct answers; and Ya Gotta Believe, a contest reminiscent of the old "Pyramid" game show where one teammate provides clues to his partners who work to identify the correct answers. For their triumphant efforts, along with the bragging rights that come with being crowned the most knowledgeable Mets booth in the business, the winning team will walk away with the "SNY Battle of the Broadcasters" trophy, as well as a contribution made by SNY to the charity of their choice. Mr. Met also makes an appearance on the show. Mr. Met presented the questions, the trophy and was polishing and guarding it. The types of games on the show are: *Terrific Trivia-One minute to answer a trivia question in order and if one can't answer the question, he can pass it on to a team member who will be asked a new question. Right answers get 5 points and no deductions for wrong answers. Team SNY won the coin toss backstage and Howie bribes Kevin, but no points added before the round begins for them. **Team SNY got 30 points; Team WOR got 15 points *Three Strikes and You're Out-One minute to answer a question with multiple answers. 3 strikes before your minute is over, your turn is over. No pass as it is a strike and wrong answers will also count as a strike. Each team will have two turns. It started with WOR and then SNY. 10 points for right answers and no deductions for wrong answers. Howie Rose had a cheat sheet that got thrown away by Kevin. **Team SNY got 70 points added to make it 100, then 100 to make it 200; Team WOR got 130 points added to make it 145, then 90 to make it 235 *Shea What?-Three minutes and the first team to buzz to answer a question has to go first. The team has six seconds to confirm an answer before giving one. If a team gets a wrong answer or no answer then the other team can steal. 1 point for right answers and 20 point deduction for a wrong answer. **Team SNY got 115 points added to make it 260; Team WOR got 20 points added to make it 255 *Ya Gotta Believe-The team captains (Gary Cohen and Howie Rose) provide clues for their team members for them to guess a Mets player. Full names have to be given as an answer and part of the name can't be given as part of the clues. The leading team after the third round went first (SNY). It lasts for a minute and thirty seconds. 30 points for right answers. **Team SNY got it's score to be 650; Team WOR got it's score to be 525 Team SNY won the Battle of the Broadcasters. In the SNY booth following the victory, the trophy was shown during the broadcast of the next Mets game. Category:SNY Category:Mets Station Network